


Tub

by ThatEsqCrush



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fucking, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush
Summary: It's been a long day and you decide to relax. Barba joins.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Kudos: 28





	Tub

It had been a long night for you. As a detective for SVU, you’ve seen a lot of horrific scenes. Tonight was no different but there was just something about the scene that just left you shaken and unnerved.

You filled the tub with hot, almost steaming water and threw in a bath bomb. You watched as the water turned pink and then purple and scents of lavender and jasmine filled the room. You left the room as the water continued to fill to grab a glass of wine and a box of matches. Back in the bathroom, you lit some candles and pressed play on your phone. Debussy’s “Clair de Lune” filled the room. You reached up and clipped your hair up into a knot and you derobed.

You entered the tub and once sitting, leaned back. You closed your eyes, letting the warm water envelope you as tried to will your mind off work. When not thinking about work, your mind immediately went to your boyfriend, Rafael.

You’d been dating for months and couldn’t get enough of each other. But it as of late you two had become passing ships. Your cases kept you busy as did his. Rafael had been leaving early in the morning and coming home late after you were asleep. Occasionally you interacted at work but that was just it.

You missed Rafael. You were lonely. You knew deep down it wasn’t forever but you longed for him, his touch, his love.

You began to think about the last time you were intimate with him.

***flashback***

“Oh Rafael,” you moaned while writhing on his face.

“You taste delicious,” he growled. Rafael gripped your hips in place as he continued his oral manipulations.

Rafael used his tongue to trace his way from your outside folds to your inner folds, repeatedly, slowly, teasing. He continued to do that, your juices coating his face. He eventually gave you a long swipe with his tongue before settling on your clit, sucking on it and flicking his tongue quickly over it. You felt your orgasm build and before you knew it, you were coming undone as you chanted his name over and over.

**present**

You used one hand to cup your breasts while the other one reached down to the apex of your legs and began to rub yourself. You were so lost in your memory of that time in his office, you didn’t even hear Rafael enter the apartment. You didn’t even hear him enter the bathroom.

Rafael watched you, completely fascinated and entranced. And completely hard. He loosened his tie, and unclipped his suspenders.

You heard the clicking metal and your eyes flew open and newly jumped out of the tub.

“It’s just me, mi amor,” Rafael stated quietly. “And please don’t stop. Not on my account.”

“Rafa,” you blushed. “You scared the shit out of me.”

“I am sorry,” Rafael apologized. He continued to undress, approaching the tub and you. “Please continue, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

You blushed once more. “Only if you will join me.”

Rafael smirked. At this point he was only clad in boxers. Carefully, you rose up to a kneeling position and with your arms outreached, you drew Rafael closer. Once in front of you, you removed his boxers, freeing his erection.

Wordlessly, you took his cock into your mouth and began sucking. Rafael groaned as you bobbed on his cock. “Such a good cock sucker,” he sighed. You ran your tongue over his length before slipping him back fully into your mouth. You used a free hand to jerk him while you slobbered all over his cock. At one point you relaxed your throat and took him deeply.

“Oh fuck y/n, just like that. You like sucking that cock don’t you?”

You hummed in agreement and Rafael shuddered. “Coño,” he swore. He looked down at you and cupped chin, your mouth still full. “Keep that up and I will come in that pretty mouth.”

You released him and he stuck a finger in your mouth. You sucked his finger as if it were his cock. “Mmm,” you moaned. “So what if you cum in my mouth? I want it, papi.”

Rafael groaned again, he loved it when you called him that. Rafael stood you up and kissed you hard and passionately. His hands dropped to your wet rear. He gave your ass a squeeze and smack before squeezing some more. Your tongues danced in each other’s mouth. You ran your hands down his chest, tugging gently on his chest hair. Rafael moved to lacing love bites on your shoulder and beck. “It’s been too long,” he breathed in between kisses.

“Too long,” you agreed. You pulled away and motioned for Rafael to join you in the tub. The water was still warm. Rafael stepped out of his boxers and slowly climbed into the tub. The water sloshed over the tub’s edges. You pushed Rafael gently to one side before pressing against him.

“Fuck me,” you commanded and Rafael pulled you in a for a deep kiss. He guided you onto his lap and you reached down briefly to help guide him into you. You both groaned at the sensation. “Oooohhh,” you sighed, leaning forward, your head against his. Rafael began thrusting in and out of you, slowly initially but then faster and faster, chasing his own orgasm. You sat up and leaned back, one arm wrapped around his neck. Rafael caught one of your bouncing breasts and lowered his mouth to your nipple, alternating sucking and flicking.

“Oh yes, fuck me,” you mewled. “Don’t stop papi.”

“Never reina,” Rafael promised. Your eyes met and without breaking his gaze, you reached down to rub yourself. Rafael looked down and groaned, his hands on your hips tightening and he began to bring you down harder on him. You felt your orgasm approaching. “That’s right, cream for me,” Rafael grunted. “Right on this cock.”

His dirty talk sent you over the edge and you shouted his name as you came completely apart over him. Rafael shouted your name and stiffened, shuddering as he released himself into you.

You held each other in post orgasmic bliss. Rafael looked into your eyes and kissed you softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” you responded, nuzzling his cheek. “Round two in bed?” you suggest.

“And three, and four, and five. Let’s lose count.”

{Fin}


End file.
